


Knot Safe For Work - A Lewd Zootopia Oneshot

by Darkflamewolf



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkflamewolf/pseuds/Darkflamewolf
Summary: Murana Delante is young rising professional in the Zootopia workforce. She has recently come into the prime position to secure a coveted spot at the esteemed Lemming Bros. Bank. One that would ultimately land her the CEO position in the future. However, a current lover has put a rather knotty wrench in her plans and may threaten her only chance at the job of a lifetime! Rated M.





	Knot Safe For Work - A Lewd Zootopia Oneshot

Murana collapsed exhausted on her side, panting heavily from the exertion. Her cheeks would have been flush with color had they not been covered in fur. Across from her was one of her longtime partners that she had taken a rather liking to these past few years, AJ; a fox of some renown in the DJ club scene in Zootopia. He too was panting heavily, his tongue lolling out as he jerked a few more times, expending his last drop of seed deep into her womb. His knot was deliciously locked inside, securing them a time of intimate cuddling for the duration it was inflated.

"You were fantastic!" AJ breathed, grinning with teeth bared as his paws roved up and down her sides, eventually resting on her hips.

"You weren't that bad yourself, silly foxxo." She booped his nose with hers, nuzzling his snout. "I'm surprised you kept up with me all night long. I haven't been that needy in months!"

AJ gave a nervous laugh as he brought her closer in an embrace. "Yeah, I was a bit worried myself, but I pulled through like I knew I would."

She bapped him on the chest playfully, "Such bravado. Such confidence. You better be glad I'm attracted to that, fox, or you wouldn't be here in bed with me, locked together." With the final word, she gave a small moan as she arched a leg over and wrapped it around his, her hind paw resting on his buttocks.

"You mean it wasn't my rugged good looks that brought you to the sheets?" He smirked playfully as his face was pressed alongside hers. "Ah! Ah! Okay! Okay! Stop!" AJ chuckled as he felt a sharp twist to the skin of his back.

"Don't be that modest." She simpered back, "But your looks didn't hurt either." She reared her head away and looked at him a moment before pressing a paw to the back of his head, bringing him in for a kiss. Their tongues interlocking as they shared breath and saliva, this moment of quiet morning bliss shared between no one but themselves.

Pulling away, a sense of awe and wonderment was in AJ's eyes, his tongue still savoring the taste of her. "Amazing." He breathed. "To think a wolf and fox could go so well together. Never in a million years did I imagine I would be in bed with the most beautiful wolf on the planet."

"Mmm, and to think I would be with the most perfect fox too." She complimented back. "Thanks for coming over on such short notice." She rubbed the side of his face. "I know I can be somewhat high maintenance. What, with all my late night booty calls."

He shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. "Hey, it's what I'm here for, Murana. You're my special wolf gal and I'd do anything for you. I love you."

Her smile took a turn as she gazed at him forlornly. "You're sweet, AJ." She gave him another peck on the cheek. They both embraced once more, just enjoying each other's soft breathing as they basked in the warm afterglow of their love making.

Murana could hardly fathom these turn of events. She hadn't gone looking for anyone in particular when she went to The Fox Den that fateful night. Instead, her mind was more on her newfound freedom she discovered when she escaped into Zootopia. The plethora of options available to her nearly drove her wild with possibilities. AJ was one such possibility that caught her eye and they hit it off brilliantly that very evening.

Over the course of the following years, she had other lovers, primarily foxes due to her familiarity with them, but she always kept coming back to AJ. There was something about him that drew her back to his arms. She couldn't quite place it, but it almost felt like there could be something comforting and long term there – a sense of security she had never felt previously in her life. She felt a change looming in her life, a time to finally put behind her carefree ways and really start focusing on her future here in Zootopia.

Speaking of her future, she shifted a bit causing AJ to stir, "Hey, um…can you pull out now?"

"What?" He gripped her tighter as he followed her gaze down to their waists. "Ah, well, I don't think I'm ready to pull out yet. You are feeling mighty fine this morning and I want just a few minutes more." He moved forward to snuggle her some more.

She placed a paw on his chest and pushed him back a bit, "Nuh-uh, I actually have a few important things to do today. It usually doesn't last this long and I need to go."

That smirk came back again as he did a small smack to her rump, "What can I say Murana? We were just so awesome this morning that it's just lasting longer than normal because of that! Who wouldn't want to stay a few minutes more in such a hot wolf? It'll go down eventually. Just have patience and let's enjoy this time together, I know I am." He brought her near again as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her breasts pressed up against him.

Murana tried her best to relax and focus on the delectable feeling of his pulsing member between her legs, letting its rhythmic throbbing try and lull her into a sense of calm. However, a lingering urgency began to invade her mind as she twisted back to look at the clock on the nightstand behind her. It was nearly seven in the morning and she had the interview at nine. She couldn't possibly miss this opportunity. It was too good to pass up.

"Okay, I'm serious, AJ. You need to come out of me. I have to get ready for the day." She put both paws on his chest and began to forcibly pull her hips away. "Ahh…what the…?!" She gasped with frustration as she felt the intense bulge of his knot pulling on her from the inside, still firmly locked. "Freaking hell, did you take supplements or something?"

AJ groaned from the sudden yanking on his member, feeling the slight rebound as her hips smacked his again from the attempt. "Ugh. No, I didn't…I mean, I drank a lot of water last night, but that shouldn't…"

"It feels more…" She pressed a paw down there, massaging the bulging area around her lips, trying to press onto the knot inside, "…more swollen than normal."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Ow!" He laughed again, his face mixed with a cringe as she whapped him upside the head.

"This isn't funny! This interview could determine my future and I need to get off of you now!" She began to panic and tried with more urgency to unlock from him, forcing audible grunts and cries from AJ with her increasing intensity.

"Okay, stop, stop, stop!" He cried out, feeling very uncomfortable down there. "Look, I don't know what is going on, but I really don't feel it coming down like it usually does. It was fine all night long, but for whatever reason, it isn't happening right now. Is there any way you can reschedule this interview?"

"No, I can't!" She practically screamed, causing him to wince. "This is a one-time opportunity and I can't afford to have this fucked up! They are interviewing for this position once and they actually gave me the chance to prove my capabilities! How am I going to that with you knotted to me? I'll be the laughing stock of the professional world and I'll never get a job opportunity like this ever again."

"Okay, chill, Murana." He tried to pacify by patting her a few times on the shoulder. "Look, it might take a few minutes more, alright? Let's just figure out how much you can get ready with us like this and hopefully by the time you're ready to put on pants, it'll be ready to pull out, okay?"

Murana nodded to herself, trying to see the logic behind his reasoning. "Yeah, keep going and get other things done while waiting on it. That should be fine." She said more to herself than to AJ. "Can you get me my watch over on the nightstand behind you?" She wanted to be able to keep track of the time. This situation already threw a kink in her plans.

"No time like the present then!" AJ chortled as he gripped her ass one more time before lifting her up over him, letting her rest on his chest before reaching over for the watch. His eyes caught sight of something, making them widen in shock. He swiftly opened up the dresser drawer, knocking the item in with a rattle as he dropped the watch to the floor. "Ah crap! I'm sorry, Murana."

"Nevermind that. Just hand it to me." She made a motion for him to give it to her.

She straddled his legs, shifting her own to wrap around his waist as he sat up, his legs over the bed and on the floor. "Easy for you to ask." He grunted, leaning forward while keeping a steady paw on her back to keep her from dangling down. Panting from both the exertion of holding her up and the intense squeeze this position was placing on his member, he managed to snag the watch and rise up handing it to her. "Ha! Easy, like I said."

Murana rolled her eyes as she flipped it over her wrist and secured it. She pointed over to her closet, "Take me over there so I can pick out my outfit, please."

Getting a firm grip on each cheek, he stood up and lumbered over to the far side of the bedroom. It must have made for such an awkward sight, all four of her limbs wrapped around his waist and neck as he took her around her apartment in prep to get her ready for this infamous interview. As much humor as he found the situation, he was slightly worried at Murana's intensity on making sure everything was as ready as could be for the moment he finally came down from his engorgement.

"This almost feels like I should be taking you outside your apartment just so I can walk over the threshold of the entrance just to make this official." He cackled, his chest heaving and knot swelling from his laughter.

She squeezed hard internally, drawing a gasp from AJ as she forced him to look at her. "Okay, I really can't get ready any further. I need to get dressed."

He made a few futile attempts, but he was as large as ever inside her, probably even more so now. "Um…I can't."

"You can." She said firmly.

"Actually, no I can't. I really don't know what's wrong." He admitted sheepishly.

She raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a long stare. "Hand me my shirt." She commanded, to which he dutifully gave to her.

With little fanfare, she let go of his neck, causing him to let out a bellow as he swiftly moved to hold her tiny frame up, lest it yank something out of place in a very bad way. It was a good thing she was smaller than most wolves and he was bigger than most foxes. Their similar heights only helped make this situation manageable, she wasn't extremely heavy. Despite this, it was a struggle to stand there and keep her steady as she went about her business and began dressing her upper half and making it look presentable for a job interview.

It wasn't long until it was time to put on her suit pants where a clear and present crisis was presenting itself. She exasperated as she looked down at the ever full protuberance from her folds. "AJ, in all your infinite and sly wisdom as a fox, can you tell me how I'm going to put my pants on?"

"Hey, I resent that remark. Not all foxes are the same, you know." He squeezed her cheeks a bit, acting mock offended.

"All foxes have knots though." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, yeah, guess we're all the same that way." He conceded, still secretly loving this.

"Then you are the experts at your own dicks. Help me get dressed now." She said firmly.

"Yes, Ma'am!" He saluted with a nod of his head.

He gave a huge lurch and cried out abruptly as she loosed one leg around him, lifting it up and over his head before twisting around, both her legs touching the floor with her back to him. She had done a complete 180 and was now free to work her two arms to assist in putting both hind paws through the leggings and pull each one up to the base of her thighs.

"Sweet mother of pearl, Murana!" AJ whined as he placed a paw to his groin to help soothe it.

She turned around and looked at his pained face, "What? I know you reynards can do this whenever you want when you don't feel like cuddling after sex and then drag the protesting female along with you." She winked at him as she finished.

"Ugh, yeah, but that doesn't mean it feels good! It's something we consciously want to do!" He panted a bit as the twisting had completely shifted his member inside of her. No less locked, but definitely an awkward experience.

"Oh, so now you finally admit that you do this to torture females." She began to pull the pants up the rest of the way.

"I…wouldn't…do that to you, though." He began.

"Okay, we have a problem, AJ." She paused, both her paws on her leggings.

"What?" He asked, the haze of soreness starting to dissipate.

"The hole in the back here is only big enough to fit my tail, I can't fit the entire distance between that and where you're in me. You need to pull out. Now." She lifted her tail to show him the problem. The button clasp was hanging off to the side, but it was clear that once closed, there would not be much room for much else but her tail.

They both made valiant efforts to disengage, drawing nothing more but irritated yet pleasurable moans from both of them as his knot pulled at her insides. "Ah, fuck, Murana. You're going to make me cum again if you do that anymore!"

"Dammit!" She drooped her head defeated. A single tear forming at the edge of her eye. "I really wanted this job…"

Rubbing the back of his neck, AJ was beginning to feel really bad about his own knot. He was looking around until he spotted a pair of scissors sticking out of her knife block in her kitchenette. "Hey! Do you think we could cut the opening a bit to make room?"

"Are you kidding me?" She followed his gaze to the pair of scissors he was pointing to.

"Do you have any better ideas?" He raised his arms up in annoyance.

"And just how am I going to explain you following so close to me to everyone? You're kinda uncomfortably close for a professional setting." She reached around to fondle his sack, causing an involuntary twitch inside of her.

"Uh…I could be your…associate. Yeah, that's it!" His eyes lit up with his idea.

"I'm sure I'll think of something better when we get there." Shaking her head, she walked over to the kitchenette, forcing AJ to follow close behind or else suffer more yanking. Grabbing the sharp scissors, she turned her upper body to look down and behind as she tried to get a good angle at enlarging the tail hole. "You owe me a new pair of pants out of this."

"Hey, if you get the job, you should have enough money to pay for plenty more, right?" He smiled, teeth visible.

"You owe me a new pair of pants out of this." She repeated, moving in with the blades.

"Ah, ah! Please be careful down there! I love a dangerous vixen just like the next fox, but I don't want to become sterile over this!" He cringed at the feeling of cold steel pressing up against his balls.

"Relax, AJ. I want many more uses out of you. I'm not going to ruin this precious commodity." She lilted as she slowly and carefully moved his sack out of the way with a paw to get a better look at the spot she was going to make a cut.

"Oh, great!" He let a paw fall to his side, slapping his thigh. "I'm nothing but an object to you, aren't I?" He looked down at her with mirth as she was awkwardly contorting to try and ensure a clean cut.

"I don't see you complaining." She jested with a grin, her focus completely on the task at hand. She didn't realize the slight sagging of AJ.

"Heh, good one, Murana. You're funny." His voice sounded jovial, but she couldn't see his face which had a streak of pain etched across it.

With careful slices, she managed to expose enough of an opening to pull the pants up the rest of the way so both her tail and his engorged cock could fit through it as she requested his assistance in fastening the top button clasp over it.

With her work finished, she rose back up with a smile, "I knew you'd like that joke." Nodded at a job well done, she rose up and leaned back against his chest, feeling a bit out of breath from all that twisting. "You know, it probably would have been a bit easier to do if you had just done my ass instead this morning." She commented.

He huffed in response, "As tight as your ass is and as much as I love it, Murana, I do love breeding you more. Maybe if you let me knot your ass, I might like to do it more often." He kissed and nipped one of her ears.

"What is it with you and wanting to shove that knot into my ass?" She marveled at his tenacity at wanting to get that singular piece of his body into her butt.

"It's a completely different experience, Murana. So much tighter and I'd love to feel myself fully inside you that way, just once." He explained with surprising openness.

She didn't really have anything to respond with at this. He did have a point and she had been denying him that since she quite worried about the size of it going in back there. Despite them enjoying it fairly often, the thought of him pushing it fully in was a bit off-putting to her.

With a sigh, they both stood their awkwardly. "One day, you'll learn to love anal as I do." He paused a moment. "Guess I better get dressed too."

"Uh…yeah, you should." She laughed, finally able to latch onto something in the conversation.

With considerable effort, they fumbled and stumbled trying to find a mutual rhythm together. Walking in tandem, linked literally at the hip was stroppy, but each knew they needed to master this talent quickly or it would be disastrous for them outdoors. After gathering all his belongings, she bent forward, placing both paws on the bed in a very compromising position just so AJ could have enough room to work his clothes onto his body.

With a final clip of the button over his member, he left the zipper undone. "That's the best I can do, Murana. Now we pull off the best masquerade in history!" He whooped.

"Don't sound like you're enjoying this too much." She shot a glare at him. "We don't have much time to be there and I need to prep my materials and we gotta walk there first!"

"Easy. Like a walk in the park!" He smoothed over, looking very confident in himself.

"Except having a casual stroll through the park usually doesn't have a 140 lbs burden dragging down your dick." She stuck a tongue out at him.

He shrugged. "Details. Let's make your interview, hun. If you succeed, I'll treat you out to a nice victory dinner."

"And if I fail miserably?" She scowled.

"I'll treat you out to a nice misery dinner. Either way, you win!" He flashed a toothy grin.

She shook her head, as much as AJ frustrated her, she couldn't resist that face. "Whatever, AJ. Let's go."

Trying to walk as normal as possible, Murana grabbed the apartment keys from the dish on the counter before heading out the front door. AJ did his best to keep pace with her, fighting back the small whimpers and moans coming from his throat as her insides writhed and twisted around his member as she walked. Did she not feel this too? How the hell was she being so calm with this huge phallus of pleasure inside of her?

He kept up the ruse by looking like he was just doting on her, both paws on her shoulders as he gave her a pleasing massage. He leaned in as they carefully walked down the stairwell of the decaying apartment complex deep in the heart of the Happytown district of Zootopia, a rather disreputable subsection of the city. Whispering in her ear, he pleaded, "Murana, could you possibly go a bit slower?"

"No, I have to make my appointment, why?" She casually brushed off, not realizing his predicament.

"You're…going to make me…go again." He hissed, giving her a small clench on her shoulder.

For the second time this morning, she rolled her eyes. "Well, can't you just…you know, hold it in?"

"Hey, you're talking to the master of edging, but even the master has limits." He explained.

"We should really see the doctor about this. This isn't normal." She suggested, not slowing down her pace as she hit the bottom of the stairwell.

"Oh, you want this to be a threesome now?" AJ ribbed, trying to keep the tone light. "Oh fuck!" He lurched over her, holding her tight as he felt her contract violently around him in response to his ill-timed joke. "Hope you brought a second pair of pants, Murana."

"Mother of…!" She growled as she felt him hugging her tightly as she felt multiple ropes of heated seed blast into her, his knot feeling larger than ever. Knowing it was hopeless, she just stood there as he unloaded into her, feeling every throb and pulse as he was drained for the second time this morning on the same knot. "You done yet?"

"Only if you say you are." He looked at the side of her face with one eye as his muzzle rested on her shoulder, his breathing heavy. "Slower from now on…please? And uh…don't do what you just did either."

"Stop the humor and it's a deal." She said quickly, readjusting his arms back to her shoulders as she nudged him with her back to have him get off her. "Let's go."

With purpose, she strode out of the stairwell with AJ in tow, both starting to get a feel for how they should move together as one. He noticed that she always like to start off walking from a dead stop with the left hind paw first. Knowing this, it was much easier to time his movement to hers as he matched her pace. They got a few stares from several passerby, but most mammals ignored them as everyone was too busy making their own way to their respective jobs.

AJ tightened his grip on Murana as he noticed where they were going, "Hey, babe…is there any particular reason why we are headed straight for that Snarlbucks Coffee?"

"Just because this is inconvenient does not mean I'm going to stop my morning routine." She fired back, forging onward towards the swinging door entrance. "I may not be able to remove you from the equation right now, but this is an important meeting and I really can't afford to mess it up. I need a clear head and coffee is the only thing that can keep me calm for that right now."

"Well you definitely cleared my head." AJ muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Murana grilled.

"Nothing, let's go get your coffee!" He tapped her shoulder, urging her onward.

Avoiding a few more curious stares, they just nodded their heads and smiled at any who gave them inquisitive glances. Patiently waiting in line, they finally made it to the front. It just so happened that the caribou cashier decided to hold a finger up to ask them to wait as she swapped out and brewed a fresh carafe of black coffee.

Shifting back and forth on each hind paw, Murana tapping a paw on the counter, wishing she would hurry up. AJ did his part to look like the loving partner and had his arms wrapped around her stomach, keeping his body close to hers to avoid any more suspicion. It was weird enough to see a short statured wolf in the loving company of a larger than average fox.

At length, the cashier came back and asked what they wanted to order. "One black coffee, with a shot of cream." Murana began.

"Well, I have the cream right…Urgh…!" AJ was cut off abruptly as another crush enveloped his inner being. The cashier looked at them oddly.

"Just one will be fine." Murana beamed at the caribou, acting as if nothing was wrong.

With one final look at the two of them, she went off to go make Murana her coffee. AJ leaned over Murana's shoulder to whisper, "What did I say about doing that to me?"

"What did I say about the humor?" She riposted.

"Touché." He whined as he felt another wave of pleasure rippling down his length. It probably would not be a good idea to blow inside her here. He breathed deeply and tried to find his inner peace to assist in this herculean effort of edging.

A rather surly cape buffalo in uniform strode up behind them, watching as they stepped aside for him to order. He gruffly snorted as he gave them a discriminating glower, shaking his head. "Should really get a room." He grumbled under his breath before turning to the cashier.

Murana looked at her watch again as they moved off to the side to wait for her drink. "We're going to be tight on time after this. We'llF have to pick up the pace if we are going to make it."

AJ gave an involuntary jerk, "Wonderful. Just what I needed." They called her name and they went to go retrieve the steaming cup. "Great, can we go now?"

"But of course, AJ." Despite the looming dread of explaining why he was even in the meeting room with her as she was in the interview, she couldn't lie to herself that she was getting some perverse sense of pleasure out of knowing that AJ was in a continual state of pleasure pain. Hell, she was very sensitive herself down there, but she knew she couldn't show weakness. Not in front of him.

With the escalated determination of her steps, they brushed past multitudes of mammals on her way to their destination, Murana swiftly downing her coffee in a shot. The swaying of her hips, the tight, undulating massaging of her movements was getting to be a bit much. They were within sight of the building, not even a hundred paces away. They could see the diminutive workers flowing into the structure in their mindless train, one after another. It was at this point, AJ wrenched Murana off to the side behind a trash can.

"What the hell, AJ? I'm going to be late." She snapped, quite confused as to why he was preventing her from entering.

"And you're going to need a third pair of pants!" He sniggered as he unloaded another dump of his seed into her depths.

"Sweet love of…really, AJ?!" She slumped against the side of the brick wall beside them as she just let it happen, letting the fox release another potent batch of loving cum.

"What can I say? I just can't help myself around a pretty female and oh, look, there is a trash can here for your coffee cup!" He nipped again at her neck as he shuddered at the last drops being milked clean from his tip. Being the ever consummate gentlefox, he threw away the discarded cup for her.

"Now you're making fun of me." She said miserably, her eyes looking up at the building.

He looked a bit hurt at the comment, "Not really, no. You are fantastically beautiful. I'm just trying to make light of a shitty situation. I'm sorry about my knot, but I promise I'll make it up to you after this is all over, ok?"

"You better." She bemoaned as she straightened herself up and started off again.

Sidestepping a few workers, they looked up at the huge sign emblazoned across the grand revolving doors, its frame split between allowing in small mammals as well as larger mammals. This was to be the place of her interview, the most important one of her life. With some luck, she just might salvage this and secure the job of Chief Security Officer of Lemming Bros. Bank.

"Just…let me do the talking, ok?" She glanced back briefly, making sure to catch his eye to ensure he caught the severity of her request.

He nodded solemnly, "Of course, Murana."

With a deep breath, she entered. They made their way to the elevators, looking around at the myriad of lemmings and other small mammals packing in with them into the tight elevator, each of them climbing up to their respective 'floors' within the elevator as they waiting their turn to exit. A few of them looked up from their phones long enough to do a few sniffs, turning towards the fox and wolf with morbid curiosity as the smell of their sex was getting rather pungent now. Murana just placed a paw up at eye level to force herself not to look directly at any of them.

As the doors opened on the intended floor, she surged out, surprising AJ enough to have him heave forward after her. Flouting any curious looks, she recalled the directions given to her the week prior on where to find the meeting room. Sifting past various waist high cubicles and copying machines, she spied the board room with pulled blinds. Once inside, she immediately shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief now that she was out of all the lemmings' scrutinizing stares.

"Um…Murana." AJ did a quick tap to get her attention.

A small cough accentuated the horror seated in the pit of her stomach. She turned around to see the entire board seated around the table: a mix of lemmings, mice, gerbils and hamsters and strangely, one arctic shrew all sitting there regarding her. A small whimper escaped from her throat as she did her best to put on her best smile.

"Chairman!" She exclaimed, a slight tremor to her voice. "I wasn't expecting you all here so early. I was hoping to come in and set up my briefing prior to you showing."

The portly lemming with a raging goatee chuckled as he leaned forward across the oval table, "That's perfectly alright Ms. Delante. I know this is a bit unorthodox, but we have some of our constituents here to oversee your presentation. Some have expressed interest in your resume." He extended his tiny arm and introducing each in turn, finally ending on the arctic shrew. "And finally, we have Mr. Alessandro Umberto Big from TundraTown."

A shiver of chilling fear flooded Murana's senses at the final name. She had never met, yet she was acutely aware of this figure who sat directly across from her. In the far distant past, before her newfound freedom in Zootopia, she had worked for an assassination guild deep in the cesspool that was the Nocturnal District. She had only heard rumors of his merciless brutality as leader of the rodent mafia. Why he was here, of all places, was confounding to her and did nothing to steady her nerves which were already shot by the twitching AJ inside her.

The shrew's bushy eyebrows moved subtly as he gave the wolf his most dashing smile, extending out his little paw in supplication. "Do not mind me. I am merely here to oversee another associate of mine evaluate your presentation. However, I must ask the obvious question here, why is that fox with you?"

All eyes turned to AJ as he gulped unconsciously. Without turning to follow their gazes, she clasped her hands as she stepped forward, causing him to follow on instinct by now. "This here is also my associate who is learning from me on how to conduct a proper interview so he can succeed at his upcoming review. Like you said, I know this is unorthodox too, but here we are."

This answer seemed to miraculously placate their minds. "Of course." The chairman lemming spoke, as the shrew leaned back in his miniature chair to observe with interest. "We here at Lemming Bros. Bank have a policy of upward growth and mentoring within our company. It is favorable that you have taken a great interest in another to assist him in his future job endeavors, especially one not of your species!" He said, as if this was the most striking aspect of the whole arrangement.

"Thank you, sir." She flushed, trying to ignore the feeling that AJ probably had a grin from ear to ear at this praise.

"Take it away whenever." The lemming smiled as he waved a tiny paw for her to begin.

With another steadying breath, she moved over to the provided laptop at the end of the oval table. It was linked up to a projector overhead that was aimed at a blank wall with a furled projection screen rolled up in its hanging container bolted into the ceiling.

At a gesture, she indicated for AJ to reach up and pull the screen down, dimming the lights with a switch on the remote placed beside the laptop. With the lights low, she used AJ's movement of him standing on tiptoes to reach the screen hook to make it look like she was bending low to plug in the USB she had brought with her, doing her best to make it look like her rump wasn't being pulled up by their connection.

With the screen rolled down, she grabbed the clicker and with AJ standing off 'to the side,' she proceeded to give one of her best presentations ever. AJ was in complete awe of her ability to excel amidst complete distraction. She gave her all in the interview without signs that anything was amiss, going off rote memorization from the hundreds of times she had practiced this before; her eyes surreptitiously gliding over only once or twice to Mr. Big. His shadowy polar bear guardians moved forward to whisper one or two things into his ear, his little head bobbing throughout as he watched her.

At long last after she had finished, each member of the board got up and walked across the table to shake her paws, saying various compliments before the Chairman himself walked over to her to clasp her paw. "That was very well done, Ms. Delante. Might I just keep it between you and me and uh…" He looked past her at AJ, giving a toothy grin and a big wave. "…your associate, but you were most likely our most qualified candidate for Chief of Security here at Lemmings Bros. Bank. You did not disappoint today and I am thrilled to see the results of the board's decision! You will be hearing from us soon!"

After another pump of pawshake, the Chairman patted her on the wrist before releasing and heading off with the others. The last one left in the room was Mr. Big and his dual entourage of polar bears, each with their large mitts clasped in front of their bellies. He said something incomprehensible to one of his sentries, but it caused one to pick up his chair and bring it over to the eye level of Murana.

Without backing down from his dissecting stare, she waited for him to make the first move. At last, he grunted as if confirming something to himself. "Ms. Delante, it pleases me to say that you have exceeded my expectations and I look forward to the day that you come to work at this esteemed bank to which I'll admit, I have some holdings in." He shot a cursory squint at AJ before returning to Murana. "And you performed admirably under extreme distraction and hardship, never losing your focus and resolve. That is to be commended. For that, I dare say you just might get yourself the job."

She looked utterly confused at his assertion, "Hardship…?"

Mr. Big looked irritated that he even had to point it out, waving a paw in the general direction of her loins. Murana followed his motion down to the spreading wet spot between her thighs. "Your pants, my dear." He tapped his nose as well, "We may be small, but we are not dumb. We smelled it the moment you stepped foot into this board room."

Her expression wilted as her entire body sagged at being found out. "I'm so sorry. I did not mean for this to happen."

"Nor do foxes mean to knot when they have fun, but they do regardless." He made an odd twitch of his eyebrow that was hard to identify as a wink, "However, I am no stranger to pleasures of the flesh, but do choose a better mate the morning of an important meeting such as this. One would not want to get caught with their pants down, so to speak, on such an important occasion. Just a small bit of advice for you going forward, Ms. Delante."

AJ was about to say something about this smack against his kind, but was effectively silenced as he felt another tight squeeze encompass his dick, causing him to lose resolve instantly. Pretending that nothing was amiss, she nodded glumly at the mafia boss. "Yes, Mr. Big. I made an error in judgment and it could have cost me this job."

He gurgled softly, an odd way of laughing. "Worry not, Ms. Delante. Your resume and qualifications precede you and your performance and adaptability today was nothing short of professional. Trust me when I say, I don't think you have anything to worry about. I will be watching your career with great interest." He gave a small sigh as he remembered something fondly. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a luncheon I need to attend to. Good luck on the job, Ms. Delante."

Mr. Big gave a small head bow before instructing his bears to carrying him out of the room. As the door closed behind them, Murana collapsed over the table, breaking out into a cold sweat. She covered her head in her paws, her whole body shivering at the draining experience. It wasn't the danger or threat to her life that got her so terrified of that entire interview.

No. What caused her to break into dread was the fact there were powerful members of Zootopia that could ruin any future she had in this city. The fact she had the favor of one such powerful individual was nothing less than miraculous. Why they would forgive something as offensive as this was mystifying to her and she suspected Mr. Big had something to do with it. What was his game?

"Well, guess it's just you and me." AJ quipped, standing tall and placing his paws on his hips like he accomplished something grand.

Recovering from her panic attack, she looked back over her shoulder at him. It would have looked completely scandalous being bent over the table as she was with the fox so close behind her. "Thank you so much for letting me do my thing, AJ. It means the world to me. I can't believe I did as well as I did. I was in agony the entire time."

His ears perked up at this reveal. "Oh, you were in agony, were you? Glad to hear you finally admitting it! I guess all edge masters have their limits, eh?" He began to grind up against her butt, his engorged knot pulling on the backside of her hole, unable to be removed.

Murana's eyes sprang open as she went to try and stop him, "Don't you dare, AJ! We're in the middle of the fucking bank! Do you want me to lose my job before I even get it?!"

Gripping her hips casually, but firmly, he began pumping into her. His cock only moving a small amount, but it was enough stimulation to elicit a ragged moan out of Murana as she fell forward onto the table again, her claws extending to cause scrapes in the polished wood. "Relax, everyone is gone and the blinds are shut. We probably have a good five to ten minutes before anyone needs to use this room again. Besides, based on the sound of it, you could probably use a bit of stress relief right now, yes?" He chortled as he pounded in earnest.

"Ah...fuck…yes!" She moaned into the wood. She couldn't deny him this truth. She was a ball of tension the moment she left the apartment. This was exactly the release she needed. "Yes, AJ. Fuck me!"

"With pleasure, my lovely wolf!" He confirmed with gusto.

Reaching wide and gripping the sides of the board table, she whined and grit her teeth to prevent from crying out in pleasure. His bloated knot stretching her wide and massaging her inner canal was driving her insane. The very taboo nature of where they were and what they were doing made it all the more erotic as AJ pushed forward violently, flopping over onto her back as he growled in ecstasy with rope after sticky rope flooding into her womb.

They each rested on the table together, completely spent. Murana took another look at her watch and nudged him gently. "AJ, it's been five minutes. We need to get back home and figure out how to get you out of me."

Without moving, he just smiled goofily, "I don't know, I'm starting to like this new position I have in life."

"Har har, get up or I start yanking with my body." She threatened.

"And just like that, I feel it's time for me to move on!" He grinned.

"You're intolerable." She murred, rising up with him and readjusting her clothes before unplugging her USB and stashing it back into her suit.

"Yet you keep coming back." He noted.

"Yeah, please remind me why I do." She snorted.

With far less effort than previously, they managed to make it all the way back to her apartment. She had just finished dropping the keys on the counter dish when she felt a definite shift inside her. It seemed to be far less stretched than before and a slight movement outwards was then followed by a gasping release from AJ as his knot popped out followed by the rest of him. Each of them groaned in shared pleasure as the release was deliciously satisfying for both of them.

"Oh, shit!" Murana cursed, quickly feeling the sudden gush of seed flowing out of her filled vagina. "Damn it, AJ!" She bounded over to the bathroom, ripping off her pants and sitting atop the toilet as it all came rushing out in a sudden blast.

"It's okay, Murana, just let it all flow." AJ called out to her from the living den, relaxing back on the couch, letting his cock air dry from the intensity it had experienced all morning. It felt refreshing to just let it sit there and get soft.

"Fuck you, AJ!" She yelled from the bathroom.

"Anytime, toots!" He made a kissing sound as he massaged his member. It felt good to be free from the moist, vice-like grip of Murana. He might consider a day or so break before trying sex again with her…maybe.

Blissfully relaxing, spread out on the couch, AJ was completely unaware of Murana's movements. She had fully cleaned up from the mess and outside of some trickling that would probably last for the remainder of the day, she was satisfied it was safe to redress. Shooting daggers at the oblivious fox on the couch, who seemed to be sleeping now, she jerked open her closet door and picked out some casual lounge wear.

After jamming her limbs through her clothes, she went over to the night stand to drop her watch into the drawer. A rattling caught her attention as a pill bottle rolled into view with a blue label. Curiosity piqued, she picked it up and turned it over. With growing anger as she read, she gripped it tightly as a roaring howl erupted from her throat, waking up AJ.

"Huh? Murana, is something wrong?" He shuddered, having awoken from a very nice dream.

She was towering over him, shoving the pill bottle in his face. On its label, clearly stated in fine print, was the prescription of a male enhancement drug. "Was this the reason you couldn't go down this morning? How many did you take?!"

"Uh…what? How did that get there?" AJ fumbled over his words.

"How many did you take?!" She roared, causing him to wince at her fury.

"Maybe two…three? I don't remember!" He shrugged, trying to be cheerful. "Look, wasn't it good for you too, though?"

"Yes…" She blurted without thinking. Shaking her head furiously, "I mean, no! I mean…that's not the point! Why would you do something like this to me?!"

He laughed nervously, "Well, you were kinda insatiable last night, Murana. You kept wanting more…more so than usual. I didn't want to fail your expectations, so I just took a little to keep up with you."

"I was stressed! Of course I was needy!" She rose her paw as if to throw the bottle at him at point blank range. Upon seeing him raise his paws up to deflect the oncoming blow, she dropped her arm to her side. "Ugh…next time, AJ, just tell me you need a break instead of letting your damn pride get in the way."

AJ peeked out from between his arms, "Yes, Ma'am." Lowering his own arms, he leaned back into the couch relieved. "But all's well that ends well, right? It seems you got the job."

"No thanks to you!" She barked.

"Actually…" He stretched out further, lifting his hips to purposefully display his malehood to her. Insouciantly placing his paws behind his head as he regarded her, "I'd say that I helped you secure that job."

"You what?!" She snarled, her face disbelieving.

"Let's face it. I provided that 'hardship' that helped you nail the job." His teeth shining.

"I'll show you hardship!" She thundered.

In seconds, she was upon him, forcing his maw wide as she popped the cap off the bottom and flicking two pills down his throat. He snapped his jaws tight as she released him, but refusing to get off his lap. "What the hell you doing, Murana?" He said incensed, trying to regurgitate the two pills.

"You better swallow, AJ." She put a warning paw on his throat, while she brought the other down to his dick, stroking it softly to get it hard again.

He whined at the sensitivity of his flesh at her touch, "You can't be serious!" He said while swallowing the two.

"I hope you don't have any plans tonight." She sneered with lustful intent.

"I actually do, as a matter of fact." He made a motion to get up, but Murana just straddled him tighter, flexing her thighs to keep him in place.

"I'll let you knot my ass." She said bluntly.

After a few blinks, he looked her straight in the eye. "Done."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a crazy idea that one of my friends AJ and I had today and for some reason, it just got crazier and crazier as we continued to talk about it. I loved the idea so much that I couldn't just let the great concept lie dormant. So I decided that I needed to get this one-shot out of my system and continue to perfect my craft of writing in the process. It had been a long time since I wrote anything lewd and it was a refreshing return to form for me. Like all my lewds, I prefer it with a heavy dose of humor and realism and I feel that I achieved that here. AJ had no idea what I had planned for his character, but he instantly loved it the moment he finished the one-shot. It seems he was a popular character, even with his short cameo in In Darkness I Hide, so it is only natural to at least get a glimpse into the type of relationship he and Murana had before she grew older and more responsible, adopting a skunk kit and marrying a wolf cop. So welcome to a younger stage in Murana's life and I hope you all enjoy this humorous look into her bedroom back then.


End file.
